They're Like The Wind And The Rain
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy e Albus Severus Potter
1. We're Good

Ele tinha o sorriso mais bonito que já vira. O jeito que os lábios dele se abriam para rir, para dizer as coisas, os lábios mais bonitos que poderiam existir. Era seu melhor amigo e amor e ele podia passar tanto tempo encarando a beleza do outro que ficava perdido no dia.

Os dias se passavam e Scorpius podia ver que sentia tanta saudade dos momentos em que não estavam juntos que chegava incomodar de modo absurdo, o queria do seu lado o tempo todo, sorrindo o sorriso mais bonito do mundo. E a saudade que sentia, seu coração pulava quando o via, no momento que os olhos verdes de Albus encontravam os seus era como se tudo fosse ficar definitivamente bem. Era como se a proximidade fosse a única coisa que precisassem, o toque das mãos, os dedos entrelaçados timidamente. Os olhos baixos e um pouco de vergonha.

Sentiam-se envergonhados dos olhos um do outro, mas as mãos sempre juntas, aquele carinho necessário para os dias.

Tinha apenas quatorze anos quando decidiu isso, apenas quatorze anos quando Scorpius caminhou decididamente até Albus pouco antes de descer do trem, pouco antes do verão.

As mãos suadas, o corpo tenso. Entrou na cabine e Albus estava comendo como se não houvesse mais comida no mundo. Scorpius pensou que havia alguma coisa errada com ele por achar até mesmo aquilo adorável, mas ignorou o pensamento. Se aproximou do amigo, o coração aos pulos e educadamente entregou um bilhete para Albus que o olhou com curiosidade.

Os olhos verdes nos dele por um momento. Os olhos que faziam seu coração saltar. Ele parou e respirou mais um momento, enquanto o amigo lia o bilhete.

Albus ficou vermelho e passou alguns momentos olhando para o chão antes de pegar uma pena e rabiscar o pergaminho também. Os olhos cinzentos de Scorpius tentando descobrir o que ele escrevia, mas Albus não permitiu que ele visse até terminar. Os segundos enquanto ele escrevia pareciam eternos para o jovem loiro.

_"Tudo bem."_

Ele sorriu e esticou a mão para alcançar a do outro e então o beijou de leve nos lábios enquanto corava fortemente.

Tinha apenas quatorze anos, mas sabia o que queria, sabia _quem_ queria. Os olhos verdes estavam fechados e a cabeça encostada levemente no ombro do rapaz loiro que segurava sua mão. Eram muito jovens, mas estava tudo bem, era muito amigos e estava tudo bem, seus pais não ficariam tão felizes, mas isso ficaria bem também eventualmente.

_"Tudo bem se eu for seu namorado?"_


	2. Gifts

**Gifts

* * *

**

Ele estava vermelho. Tinha vergonha daquele momento. Todos os alunos saiam da sala e se dirigiam aos dormitórios ou ao salão principal, mas Albus estava sentado e torcendo o pequeno laço do presente que trazia nas mãos, as pessoas estavam animadas naquele dia, por que não estariam? Era dia dos namorados e todos ganhavam presentes e cartões e corações que cantavam as músicas mais bregas possíveis.

As pessoas andavam de mãos dadas e ele estava sentado ali olhando para o presente e um tanto vermelho e envergonhado só de pensar.

- Te achei! - exclamou Scorpius entrando na sala.

Automaticamente Albus se desesperou um pouco e derrubou o presente que trazia nas mãos embaixo da mesa, seu rosto estava pegando fogo enquanto olhava para o menino loiro que estava parado na sua frente. Scorpius era seu colega de turma e apesar de ser de outra Casa eram muito próximos, para um certo desgosto velado dos pais de ambos. O loiro desenrolou o cachecol azul e sentou-se na frente de Albus.

- Scorp.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui na sala? Todas as pessoas já saíram.

- Estava só pensando, acabei me distraindo.

- Tem alguma coisa errada?

- Absolutamente não.

- Certo... não demore muito, não quer perder a chuva de berradores de namoradas que receberam presentes ruins, quer?  
Albus riu, nervoso.

- Claro que não.

- Por que você está assim?

- Nada.

- Você recebeu algo embaraçoso? - Os olhos de Scorpius vasculharam ao redor de Albus e então ele viu o presente que havia caído das mãos do menino.

Antes que Albus pudesse pegá-lo, Scorpius já estava com o pacote na mão e um ar triunfante.

- Não acredito que você tem uma _namoradinha._

- Scorp...

Antes que Albus pudesse dizer alguma coisa o loiro já havia rasgado o pacote e encontrado o presente. Uma foto emoldurada dos dois no primeiro ano, pouco antes de terminarem o ano, estavam abraçados e sorrindo e Scorpius parecia estar sempre tentando agarrar o pescoço do amigo. Haviam tirado aquela foto para brincar com os pais de ambos e mostrar quem era o novo melhor amigo, idéia de Scorpius, obviamente.  
Ele ficou calado por um momento e também ficou vermelho.

- É pra mim? - ele perguntou ao menino de olhos verdes.

- Humrum, você não me deixou falar...

- Certo - Scorpius enfiou a mão no bolso e jogou uma caixinha para Albus. - Pelo menos não comprei presente sozinho - ele deu um sorriso e saiu da sala.

Era um pomo de ouro.


	3. Superstições

**Superstições

* * *

**

Teddy parecia nervoso como se fosse morrer a qualquer momento. Seus cabelos mudavam de cor como se arco-íris fosse legal, Victoire obviamente estava atrasada como se não houvesse amanhã e o dia fosse seguir pra sempre enquanto esperávamos, Scorpius torcia os dedos ao meu lado.

- Eu não deveria estar aqui.

- Não seja bobo.

- Seu tio não vai gostar de me ver aqui, Al.

- Meu tio não é retardado a esse ponto, vai ficar tudo bem e Teddy te convidou, não?

- Sim...

- Então, acalme-se.

Finalmente Victoire chegou, nem compreendo porque tanta demora já que naturalmente ela é a coisa mais linda que se tem notícia no mundo, talvez só não fosse mais bonita que Scorpius ao meu lado, mas eu era suspeito pra compará-lo com qualquer coisa, não havia nada mais bonito que aqueles cabelos claros dele, nem os olhos cinzentos.

As pessoas se chocavam por estarmos juntos, meu tio Ron ainda não estava muito bem perante a idéia, mas todo o resto da família parecia ter superado e Teddy até gostava dele, James apenas era implicante, mas ele seria com qualquer um mesmo, então não me dei ao trabalho de me importar.

Victoire passou e sorriu e qualquer um sentiu-se encantado, Teddy tentava não derreter de amores enquanto ela se aproximava. Um casamento lindo, uma época de paz que as pessoas consideravam dever ao meu pai e em parte culpar o pai do meu namorado. Apesar de tudo nossas mãos estavam seguras uma na outra, se nossas famílias estavam bem, não interessava as outras pessoas.

Todos dançavam e sorriam naquele casamento enquanto tia Fleur reclamava que o casamento dela poderia ter sido o mais bonito de todos se não fossem os Comensais. Scorpius sentiu-se um pouco incomodado, mas logo Hugo estava rindo e fazendo piadas. Eu não poderia ser mais feliz até que Victoire atirasse o buquê e ele caísse nas mãos de Scorpius que sorriu timidamente enquanto as pessoas urravam piadinhas sobre datas próximas.

Ele segurou minha mão por debaixo da mesa e sorriu. Quem sabe essas superstições não fossem reais?


End file.
